leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Anivia
Fähigkeiten Nachdem sie tödlichen Schaden erhalten hat, wird Anivia für 6 Sekunden zum Ei, mit , in denen sie keine Aktionen ausführen kann. In dieser Form erhält Anivia und . Nach den 6 Sekunden wird Anivia mit dem des Eis wiedergeboren. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | . *Wenn Wiedergeburt ausgelöst wird, während Anivia von einer andauernden Fähigkeit wie oder betroffen ist, wird diese nicht abgebrochen udn der Schaden weiterhin angerichtet. *Wenn Wiedergeburt ausgelöst wird, während Anivia von betroffen ist, so wird die entfernt und nichts passiert. * Triggering Wiedergeburt while leashed by an ability like will make the secondary effect trigger at the moment of Anivia's "death" and the egg will not take the damage. * and will take precedence over Wiedergeburt. will trigger after Wiedergeburt if its duration persists. * Anivia can be moved by displacements but is unaffected by other forms of crowd control. * While in egg form, Anivia is still classified as a champion (unlike ). *Wenn Anivia verwendet, bevor sie tödlichen Schaden erleidet, so wird die Teleportation nicht abgebrochen, sondern in der Eiform abgeschlossen. |video = |video2 = }} }} | | }} |speed = 850 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Anivia feuert einen großen Eiskristall in die gewählte Richtung, der allen Gegnern die er durchdringt magischer Schaden zufügt. Wenn der Kristall seine maximale Reichweite erreicht hat explodiert er automatisch. |leveling = | }} |description2 = Anivia lässt den Kristall explodieren, um an allen nahen Gegnern magischen Schaden zu verursachen und diese zu . |leveling2 = |description3 = Gegner die von Blitzeis geschädigt wurden, werden für 3 Sekunden um (10 % ( Stufe 1))}} % . Gegner können von beiden Schadensinstanzen von Blitzeis getroffen werden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | , and abilities which interact with slows ( , ). * Both instances count as ability activations for the purposes of effects such as and . |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 17 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Anivia beschwört am gewählten Zielort, senkrecht zu ihrer Blickrichtung, eine unpassierbare Eismauer, und alle Gegner weg von dieser. Die Mauer besteht für 5 Sekunden und gewährt währenddessen in der Umgebung. |leveling = Einheiten |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | , , , and . * Kristallisieren is able to interrupt both ally and enemy recalling. * Anivia is granted an assist if the wall touches an enemy champion. * Kristallisieren applies . |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Anivia erzeugt einen frostigen Windstoß, der magischen Schaden verursacht, der verdoppelt wird, wenn das Ziel vor kurzem durch oder durch einen ausgewachsenen Schaden erhalten hat. |leveling = | }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | or a fully formed while Frostbiss is in the air, it will deal standard damage. * Frostbiss can deal double damage to and if they were damaged by or by a fully formed a few seconds ago. * Frostbiss' '' double damage on a target is listed as a both in-game (damage text) and in post-game screen ('Largest Critical Strike') but it cannot actually nor will it scale with modifier or trigger mana refund. * ''Frostbiss has a different sound effect when it hits a target for double damage. |video = |video2 = }} }} | | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = Mana pro Sekunde|mana}} |cooldown = 6 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Verstärkt . |leveling = % |description2 = Anivia beschwört am gewählten Zielort einen Sturm aus Eis und Hagel herauf, der jede Sekunde magischen Schaden zufügt und Gegner für 1 Sekunde . |leveling2 = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|AP}}| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|AP}}}} |description3 = Der Durchmesser des Sturms wächst über Sekunden an. Sobald er seine maximale Größe erreicht hat, erhöht sich der Schaden um 200 % und die um zusätzliche 50% |leveling3 = % |description4 = Sobald Eissturm 1 Sekunde lang andauert, so kann Anivia die Fähigkeit erneut verwenden, um sie zu deaktiveren und ein letztes Mal Schaden zu verursachen. Die Fähigkeit deaktivert sich von selbst, wenn Anivia sich zu weit von dem Sturm entfernt oder kein mehr hat. Zusätzlich wird der Eissturm von allen Formen der Massenkontrolle beendet, außer von , und . |leveling4 = }} | and . * Eissturm heals Anivia 15 health upon cast and heals for up to 12 health per second when interacting with . * doesn't interrupt Eissturm. * interrupts (allied and enemy) Eissturm. |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Anivia en:Anivia es:Anivia fr:Anivia pl:Anivia pt-br:Anivia ru:Anivia zh:艾尼维亚 Kategorie:2009 Veröffentlicht Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Mid Kategorie:Supporter